


Making the Most of Today

by EscapingReality51



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron is generous, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Robert Sugden's Birthday, SO FLUFFY, blowjob, this is smuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingReality51/pseuds/EscapingReality51
Summary: Robert's 31st birthday pops up while they are on holiday in Mauritius, and Aaron wants to treat him.





	Making the Most of Today

The heat wakes him; heavy and far too hot for an April morning. The single sheet acting as a duvet lies across his legs, exposing his bare chest to the warm air and he can’t help but see another benefit to sleeping naked.

Robert sleeps peacefully beside him. No wonder at that, he has travelled more and doesn’t mind the heat as much. Aaron is a Northerner and anything higher than about 20 degrees is too hot to sleep in. What he doesn’t mind is the sight of his husband, naked, duvet completely discarded as his chest rises and falls with the steady rhythm of his breathing.

It’s Robert’s birthday and Aaron is nervous.

He forgot it last year, and when he realised it was a bit too late to make a huge deal out of it. Robert didn’t mind but Aaron could tell he would have liked some notice on his 30th birthday, so for his 31st, Aaron has been planning. They are going out to dinner at a local restaurant with Liv and Chas, but the morning is all Aaron’s, and the first part of his plan needs to be set in motion.

Aaron gingerly extricates him from the bed and throws on a pair of boxers; he still feels weird just trouncing around naked in a hotel room. Their room has a sizeable sitting area, one that also has a phone which Aaron sits down next to and quietly orders room service, two plates of eggs and bacon with toast and some roast tomatoes to be brought up in 45 minutes with some tea and orange juice.

He quietly walks back into the bedroom, the bed dipping as he lays down next to his sleeping husband and wraps his arms around him.

“Good morning,” he says with a kiss to Robert’s temple.

Robert shifts and Aaron pulls him closer to his chest.

“Happy Birthday, Mr. Dingle” he whispers and Robert’s eyes fly open, meeting Aaron’s with a smile on his face.

“Hiya,” he says, his voice groggy. “You remembered.”

“Of course I did,” Aaron replies. He kisses his husband, their tongues touching for the briefest of moments before Aaron breaks away, smiling.

“So we’ve got dinner with Liv and Chas later, but I’ve got you all to myself most of the day,” Aaron says, sliding his leg against Robert’s.

“What plans do you have?” Robert asks suggestively, eyes darkening.

“We’ll need breakfast,” he says, kissing Robert softly, “and presents,” he kisses him again, “and some other stuff that needs taking care of.”

Robert gives a hum of agreement and presses his hips against Aaron’s, his face suddenly serious.

“Thought I remembered you going to bed naked last night, what’s all this?”

“Put some clothes on to order breakfast,” Aaron says and Robert grins at him.

“You do realise there’s no one else in this room to see you?”

Aaron blushes, making Robert laugh.

“Feels weird talking on the phone to some stranger when I’m naked,” he admits and Robert puts his hand at the hem of Aaron’s briefs, sliding them down his arse and grabbing at his cheek.

“We’re alone now though,” he says and Aaron bites at top of his shoulder.

“Yes we are,” he whispers, “and it’s your birthday, so I should probably treat you.”

Aaron kisses his chest, flicking his tongue over Robert’s nipple and revelling in the goosebumps that form in his wake. His tongue works its way down his body, marking every curve of his skin with it, biting down on his hip bone before settling his head between Robert’s legs.

He digs his fingers into Robert’s hips, pinning him to the mattress as he licks a stripe up Robert’s already hard length which draws a moan from the man beneath him. Their eyes meet as Aaron presses his tongue to the tip, wrapping his mouth around it and sucking slightly, revelling in the shallow breath Robert takes, the ripples of pleasure he knows Robert feels at the sight of Aaron wrapped around him.

Aaron works his tongue over the slit knowing how it makes Robert throw his head back and Aaron moans at the taste of pre-come that leaks out of Robert as he moves. Robert suddenly has a hand in his hair, tugging just enough at his curls to make him groan around his cock.  

Robert doesn’t push him, and Aaron loves having him beneath him like this, control stripped away as Aaron draws out his pleasure with every move of his mouth and every flicker of his tongue. So he pushes down himself, his mouth sliding along Robert’s cock until he feels the soft tip hit the back of his throat, and then he starts moving; a delicious alternating between licking and sucking that has Robert spreading his legs and pulling gently at Aaron’s hair. 

“Aaron, for fucks sake,” he moans and Aaron hums in acknowledgement sending shivers down Robert’s spine.

His thumb finds Robert’s hole and he applies just enough pressure to change Robert’s shallow breaths to low moans, a tell-tale sign that his husband is close. Relentless, he moves up and down until Robert groans and shoots his load down Aaron’s throat and Aaron swallows _everything_ , sucking until Robert whimpers beneath him.

Slowly, he kisses his way up Robert’s chest again before he is at Robert’s mouth, kissing him without shame knowing Robert loves the taste of himself on his husband’s tongue.

After a few minutes of cuddling and caressing they grab a shower, and as Robert gets down on his knees to return the favour Aaron is not one to complain. Just as they are getting dressed, there’s a knock on the door indicating that breakfast has arrived.

Aaron sets up at the small table by the window as Robert gives him a happy grin.

“This is amazing,” Robert says and Aaron’s heart swells with pride.

“I also got you a present,” Aaron admits.

“What, you mean another one?”

“Yes,” Aaron jokes, “another one.”

Robert sits down and looks expectantly at his husband.

“What, now?” Aaron asks.

“I don’t see why not.”

Aaron grins, and presses a kiss to Robert’s lips before heading into the bedroom.

He hid it in his bag in the closet when they arrived, not wanting him to suss him out before his birthday, hoping that he found the right present.

Robert has been going on about this book since christmas; a second book in a series he fell in love with and as soon as it came out, Aaron went out and found a gorgeous signed hardback copy. Hopefully, Robert hadn’t already done the same.

His stomach flipped as he saw Robert sitting at the table already digging into his breakfast, slightly sunkissed from spending a week in the sun. This man, this beautiful, amazing, and brilliant man was all his, and he needed to make sure he knew just how much he loved him.

“Here you go,” Aaron said. He placed the wrapped present next to Robert’s plate, and Robert eyed him suspiciously.

“This could be interesting,” he said, picking up the packet with those glorious fingers on his, making quick work of the wrapping paper.

“You didn’t!” His face lit up as the book was revealed, and he turned it around in his hands as he gawped.

“I did,” Aaron said, smiling.

“This is amazing, I can’t wait to read it!” Robert exclaimed, getting up and kneeling in front of Aaron. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said stroking Robert’s face with his thumb. “I love you, and I know it’s not much, but -”

Robert cut him off with a kiss, sweet and tender and everything Aaron had ever wanted.

“It’s perfect,” Robert said before kissing him again. “I love you.”

Aaron would never get used to hearing those words out of the mouth of Robert Sugden; they would never be commonplace, never not make his heart leap with joy and admiration. They had gotten so far to finally be sharing a birthday breakfast on holiday, and it was all he ever wanted.

“Right,” Robert said when he sat back down and looked at his husband from across the table, “get that down you I can get you to give me a third birthday present.”

Aaron nodded, scarfing down his breakfast without a second thought.

It felt good to celebrate the birth of the love of his life, and he didn’t mind showing him exactly how much he loved him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments, I would love to hear what you think! I literally just wrote this so be nice :)
> 
> come and find me on tumblr: escapingreality51


End file.
